


Of Course

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, yeah its just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: for the sentance prompts - 21 - maybe like with LAMP (or any poly ship really) where Virgil is the superhero and the others have been in a debate over whether or not Virgil is a supervillian because he's always disappearing and has odd injuries -Anon
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Of Course

Virgil maybe should have checked to make sure he was actually alone before he threw off his hood and willed the shadows away from his face. In his defense, he really wasn’t expecting anyone to be chilling out in a condemned apartment building that wasn’t a druggie high off their ass and thus more likely to write off seeing him as some sort of heroin induced hallucination.

So really he couldn’t be blamed for nearly falling through the shadows beneath him when a very coherent voice spoke up and startled the actual shit out of him.

**“Wait… you’re a superhero?”**

Once recovering from the scare, Virgil looked to the doorway on the opposite side of the ruined room from the corner he’d risen from his shadows in.

That was definitely Roman staring at him.

“What the hell are you doing in a condemned building?” Virgil asked, brows furrowing in confusion at his boyfriend.

“No. Hold on. You’re a superhero. As in the Shadow King. Who traps bad guys in shadows until police can arrive and fights other super’s with witty banter and clever tactics. As in the number one superhero I have a massive crush on.”

Virgil stared at his boyfriend as he listed off things Virgil already knew.

“Yes? I know it’s kind of a shock, but I honestly thought you would’ve guessed that already?”

Roman goes quiet, looking at his feet.

“I… knew something was up. My first theory wasn’t a superhero though, that was uh. That was Patton.”

Virgil tensed, watching his boyfriend quietly as he refused to look at him.

“…What did you think, Roman.”

His boyfriend hesitates, swallowing hard before forcing himself to look Virgil in the eyes with a guilty look.

“Supervillian.”

And oh. That hurt. Virgil had thought he’d managed to convince Roman he didn’t have some dastardly plan up his sleeve at all times.

“…Of course. Guess I’ll be sleeping at Dee’s place for a while. Go home Roman, this part of town isn’t the safest.”

“Virgil wait-!”

He was already slinking into his shadows, pretending like his heart wasn’t ripped to shreds.


End file.
